


The Chain of Puppetry [Fgod Error]

by DontMindMeh



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: FGoD, Gen, evil fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: Error is supposed to be the puppet master, yet he is a puppet to Fate.The council judges are supposed to be giving equal treatment to both sides but they are blinded by Ink, making them puppets to him for playing with.Fate and Ink are the ones who are the puppet masters and the ones pulling the strings here......right?or are they a puppet to someone much powerful, something bigger to happen than just playing?(Fgod concept belongs to harrish6, I do not own undertale nor the characters featured in this story.)(I made the cover.)Date Started: March 04, 2021(Reposted from my Wattpad account)
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Mother-Son
Kudos: 8





	1. A/N and Cover art

Cover art:

_(Originally a wattpad book and I drew the cover again.)_

**_(This is reposted from my wattpad account. )_ **

(My Wattpad Account: [Dont-Mind_Meh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dont-Mind_Meh))

(Wattpad Version of this book: [click this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/260973860-the-chain-of-puppetry-fgod-error))

*Enjoy.


	2. Fate.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate.

It was Fate once more.

She took GεnΘ out of the save screen and gave him a cursed purpose.

To be the destroyer, the one who can kill someone in one flick of a string.

A̶̡̡̯̺̺͕̰͓̋̂͒̎͠ ̵̛̗͍̻̖̻̤̈́̅͝p̵̺̃̅̾́̈́̄̕͠͠u̵̳̜̙̠̙̲͎͙̇̚⨓̴̨̧͙͔͓͕͎͋̃͗̎͋̈́͘͘͠p̸̢̟͚̖̯͚̐̿̈̂͊e̸̢̘̘̟̾̈́͌͋͐t̷̺̺͈̿̅̋̅̒̚ ̷̬̗͍̱̳̝̻̦̽̄̒͊͑̈́͜͝m̶̙̰̔͌̒͐∀̶͉͇͙̟̟͉̔͗͝ş̸̧̝̳͔̬̝̩̐̔͂̍̎ţ̶͍̤̍͋e̴̼̰͕̬̗̋̌̓͌̏̽̕ȓ̶̨̤̜͓̻̇̈́̐¿̴̢̮̦̙̮̮̠̹̘͛

But, as I said, It wasn't a blessing, it was a curse.

A curse of immortality and restriction, the loss of freedom he once had.

☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☠︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎🕆︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎❄︎ 💣︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎📬︎

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate.

It was Fate once more.

She is the one who convinced Nightmare to eat the apple.

It turned him into a monster, the one he was feared to be.

To be a king, the ones who will lead and spread negativity.

But he lost himself along the way.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate.

It was Fate once more.

She told her son to make friends.

She never told her beloved son what he'd done wrong.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate.

It was Fate once more.

She pulled her strings to unite the bad sanses.

A group of miserable, unhappy skeletons who experienced a lot of pain and sadness.

They will all serve their purpose.

THEIR FATE.

👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✋︎❄︎ ☠︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✋︎☼︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎✡︎📬︎

───※ ·❆· ※───

**👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ☠︎⚐︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ☜︎💧︎👍︎✌︎🏱︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☜︎📬︎**


	3. An Eternal Loop.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Hm **m. See** ms like you're **both are** in a _tangled_ **me** ss." 

Error snorted at Dust and Horror.

Dust and Horror are stuck in a web of blue strings.

They were both trapped in Error's defense strings surrounding his room.

"Keep your trap shut, Error. Help us out would'ya?" 

Horror spoke, trying to get out of Error's strings.

"Na **h. What ma** de you bar **ge into my ro** om?" 

Error asked. He continued to knit his reaper puppet again.

Reaper is a neutral and Error is good friends with him.

"Boss said it's time for dinner. He made some steak and mashed potatoes. Y'know the typical fine cuisine he prepares." 

Dust said with an annoyed face. Error is very annoying, they won't be getting out anytime soon.

**_"ERROR, IF YOU TRAPPED DUST AND HORROR AGAIN, I SWEAR- "_ **

Nightmare's loud voice can be heard from 5 floors below.

"OKAY MOOOM!" 

Error shouted, he rolled his eye lights and sets both of them free.

"Welp. Race you both to the dining room!" 

Dust shouted, he teleported after a while.

Error opened a portal and went in using his strings.

Horror was left alone.

"COME ON! You both know my magic doesn't work often! NOW I HAVE TO WALK FIVE FLOORS!" Horror shouted.

No one responded, Horror then grunted and sprinted to the stairs.

_Meanwhile at the dining hall.._

**_"You left Horror again."_ **

Nightmare scolded Error and Dust.

"S **orry m** om. Won' **t happe** n again." 

Error and Dust both said at the same time.

**_"You said that last time. Now you're both grounded."_ **

Nightmare said while looking at both of them sternly.

"But Error trapped me awhile ago!" 

Dust snitched on Error.

"H **ow** dare **you** -"

Error looked at Dust with disappointment.

**_"Error, you are grounded twice as Dust's. You will both clean the entire castle with NO MAGIC. I can trace your magic so don't even try. You both will clean it for a month, meaning that Error gets two months of cleaning."_ **

Nightmare said, with a scary mom look on his face.

**_"YOU UNDERSTAND?"_ **

Nightmare looked at both of them, which made them feel shivers in their spine.

"Y-Yes **mo** m." 

Dust and Error agreed. Mom Nightmare is scary on these kinds of situations.

**_"You both won't eat till Horror gets here. Look at Killer, very well mannered and obedient than you three."_ **

Nightmare pointed at Killer who is eating their steak peacefully.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" 

Horror shouted from 3 floors upstairs. He is struggling to go downstairs.

"Hm **mph. Fa** vorites." 

Dust and Error huffed, Killer is always Mommamare's favorite child.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_Timeskip.._

───※ ·❆· ※───

Error sensed a pulse of a New AU.

"Lo **oks like Ink** made **another AU. G** otta go!" 

Error said while biting his half-eaten steak.

**_"No way. Finish your steak. EAT."_ **

Nightmare looked at Error, no way he's going to skip a meal.

Error stuffed all his food in mouth.

"TwhE **Re, h** woppY?"

Error spoke with a muffled voice, you can't really talk really good when there's food in your mouth.

Nightmare sighed and nodded. Error really needed to destroy. 

If he can smack Fate because she's making his child overwork, he will.

_**"Huh.. Isn't this the fifth time this week? And it's only Monday, gosh Error, You are really stuck doing your job."** _

Nightmare murmured and went back to eating.

It was Error's eternal loop, Destroying universes so the multiverse won't collapse.

The job he really wanted to drop out but couldn't..

✌︎☞︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎💧︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ 🕯︎☝︎✌︎✞︎☜︎🕯︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☺︎⚐︎👌︎📬︎📬︎ ☠︎⚐︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ 💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎📬︎


	4. Sorry.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Day 40 of Planning Error's Fall..."

Science recorded another day, another day of useless planning.

Sci just sat there with a look of disappointment, this is getting him nowhere.

At this point, he is trying to decide whether to stay here or go to the neutrals. 

Welcome to the meeting hall. It is a room on the star sanses' base in which they formulate plans.

The council were dragged into this mess too..

And maybe some survivors, y'know, democracy.

"Nothing is working, we tried EVERYTHING!"

Someone shouted.

"I know.. but we just have to try do we..?"

Dream spoke, he didn't want anyone to feel helpless. He is the guardian of Hopes and Dreams after all.

"Dream is right. We have to make the perfect plan to bring down the destroyer once and for all!"

Ink proclaimed.

Everyone's hopes went up, 

Could they finally bring justice to the fallen ones?

"How about ----- ?"

Someone recommended.

"No.. we tried that one ages ago. It didn't work."

Ink said.

While all the commotion is happening, Blue just sits in a corner, this meeting is useless once more..

Why couldn't they just believe him?

'aWw- yOu'Re sUcH aN iNnoCent peRson! yOu tHiNk tHey're gOod?' 

Blue remembered the mocking he got after he told them.

Talking didn't work..

Blue is losing his patience and trust with the council.

They might never change.

"How about we trap them and talk to them properly?"

Blue finally stood and spoke.

"That won't work! They'll just kill us before we get them! Is this about your belief again bAby bLue? AHAHHAHAHA!"

Someone spoke again.

"Hey, that's not nice! Apologize."

Dream spoke. That is just straight up mean to Blue.

"That's it. I'm going to the neutrals now."

Blue stormed off.

He finally gave up on them.

He can meet up with Nightmare's gang, a family that doesn't judge him at all.

"Bro.."

Carrot sighed.

He just wanted to protect Blue..

But he knows that Blue should be fine on his own.

✌︎ 💣︎✋︎💧︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎❄︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎📬︎

───※ ·❆· ※───

The meeting continued like nothing happened.

"How about we push Error into the void in Outertale? I wanted to test if I can get my other shoe back cause it fell there. If Error can get out, maybe my shoe can too."

Let's say this survivor's name is Dalia.

"That is genius!"

Ink commented.

"Uhhh...Thank you..?"

Dalia was weirded out. 

All she wanted was her shoe back..

✋︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎📬︎📬︎✍︎

───※ ·❆· ※───

Hours was spent on trying to make this the perfect plan.

Sci felt the spark of something was really going to happen this time..

👌︎🕆︎❄︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎ ☞︎☜︎☜︎☹︎ 🕈︎☼︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎📬︎📬︎✍︎

───※ ·❆· ※───

The meeting was soon dismissed, 

Everyone was tired, but they knew that this will work this time.

♓︎❍︎ ⬧︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ ♌︎●︎◆︎♏︎📬︎📬︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎📬︎


	5. Broken Loop

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Fi **nally some** peace an **d q** uiet."

Error said while knitting in his antivoid.

He was alone and it was quiet. 

It was a perfect paradise.

But the silence was then disturbed by the voices.

_"Get up! You have more work to do."_

_"You don't have to shout at him you know.."_

_"Shut up, we don't care, He has to do his job."_

_"Error can you please do your job..? I'm really sorry that the other voices are mean.."_

"I **t's okay nice voice. I'll do** my job since you **asked nic** ely."

Error spoke, got up and went to destroy AUs.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Soon, he went to his last au,

It was surprisingly empty yet took so much space.

"Error we will defeat you this time!"

Ink shouted.

"O **h gr** eat. Anoth **er plan to 'dEfe** At' me."

Error said in a mocking tone.

"Attack!"

Ink commanded.

💧︎︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎📪︎ ✋︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♎︎□︎■︎♏︎📬︎

There were all the sanses going towards him...

Gaster blasters were aimed,

Bones are summoned.

Error dodged, attacked with 5% with his power.

He cannot afford to make the multiverse collapse.

He cannot harm originals.

_Error tried his best not to kill them._

Hours had passed,

Error is soon tired of fighting. 

Everyone was either wounded, injured or dusted.

He quickly destroyed the AU when no one was looking and ran to Outertale to relax.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Ink followed him while the others are treated.

"*huff* We won't *huff* stop!"

Ink said.

"Squi **d, I know you're tired. Le** ave me alone now."

Error looked at Ink.

✋︎🕯︎❍︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⧫︎♓︎❒︎♏︎♎︎📬︎📬︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♋︎ 🕯︎♍︎♒︎□︎♓︎♍︎♏︎🕯︎📬︎

♍︎♋︎■︎ ♓︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎✍︎

Ink brought our his brush and started attacking.

Error dodged it, per F✌︎T☜︎'s orders, he cannot hurt Ink.

No one was looking where they was..

Ink knocked Error to the void, 

But Error accidentally dragged Ink with him.

Thus, the loop was broken..

**They both fell.**

☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ❄︎☼︎🕆︎❄︎☟︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☠︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎🕆︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎❄︎ 💣︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎📬︎

───※ ·❆· ※───

_Bonus:_

"Guys, do you know where did Ink go?" Dream asked, worried for his friend.

"I think he followed Error." Sci said, while trying to help heal people with his machines.

"WHAT? Is he mental? He's going to die!" Dream said.

"We are talking about Ink, I'm pretty sure one of the screws in his head is loose. I think he went to Outertale." Swapfell said while trying to wrap his wounds.

Dream rushed to Outertale. He is very worried about Ink.

_He saw them fall._

He felt the loop broke.


End file.
